sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
VIXX - Eternity
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '기적 (Eternity)right|200px *'Artista: 'VIXX *'Single: '''Eternity *'Pista:' 1 *'Género: Dance Pop *'''Idioma: Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 27-Mayo-2014 *'Agencia: 'Jelly Fish Entertainment 'Romanización' Look. Love is a nightmare. Huh Time’s over gijeogeun naege wajueosseo cheombuteo urin sijakdoeeosseo neoui modeun geoseul jeonbu algo itgie nan jasini isseo Yeah (chagawo) gibun tasigetji (natseoreo) geuge nan sanggwaneobseo (gomawo) ireoke naege doraon geo hanamyeon dwae na saranghaji? neomu duryeopgo kkeumjjikhan angmongeul kkwosseo nega nareul mak tteonagasseo yeongwonhi nega deureodo mal an doeneun kkumijanha neol naega irheul ri eobseul tende ilchodo tteoreojijiman maradao ani naega neol an noheulge sasohan geo ijen naega da badajulge (da badajulge) (da badajulge) na saranghaji? neomu duryeopgo kkeumjjikhan angmongeul kkwosseo nega nareul mak tteonagasseo yeongwonhi nega deureodo mal an doeneun kkumijanha neol naega irheul ri eobseul tende Oh~ nega tteonan naui moseubeun kkumsogirado sirheo nan Oh~ nega naui gyeoteman itdamyeon angmongirado joha nan gapjagi heuryeojineun neo (amureon maldo naojil annneun na) nun tteugiga duryeowo jigeum (neoege gallae dasi na jamdeullae) nega eomneun hyeonsil nega domangganeun kkumsok machi moebiuseuui tticheoreom dolgo tto doneun uri dul yeoksi neon dasi nareul tteonaryeogo handa dwidoljamaja ne pareul butjaba gal temyeon gabwa neol hyanghae dugeundaeneun nae simjangbarpgo tteonagabwa Right now (Yeah~) neomu daraseo kkeumjjikhan angmongeul kkwosseo uri cheombuteo modeun geoseul sijakhan (modeun geoseul sijakhan~) yeogi neon eobseo modeun ge da geudaeroya nal nega tteonadeon challaui kkum (Ah~) Oh~ janinhan bami kkeuteobsi nal chajaogo isseo Oh~ dasi nuneul gamabonda dasi nareul geu kkumsogeuro dasineun kkaeji anheul yeongwonhan kkumsogeuro 'Español' Mira. El amor es una pesadilla. El tiempo termino Un milagro ha venido a mi Desde el principio, cuando habíamos empezado Porque sabia todo sobre ti Estaba seguro, sí (Hace frío) Sólo es tu estado de ánimo (Es extraño) No me importa eso (Gracias) Todo lo que importa es que tu has vuelto a mi ¿Tu me amas?, ¿verdad? Tuve un sueño espantoso y malo Me dejaste solo para siempre Incluso tú puedes decir que es un sueño que no tiene sentido Porque no había manera de que te perdiese Ni siquiera te alejes de mi por un segundo No, no me alejaré de ti Aceptaré cada pequeña cosa de ti (Aceptaré) (Aceptaré) ¿Tú me quieres?, ¿verdad? Tuve un sueño espantoso y malo Me dejaste solo para siempre Incluso tú puedes decir que es un sueño que no tiene sentido Porque no había manera de que te perdiese Oh~ No me gustaría verme sin ti, ni siquiera en mis sueños Oh~ Si sólo estas a mi lado, no me importa si es una pesadilla De repente, creces débil (Parece que no puedo decir nada) Ahora mismo tengo miedo de abrir los ojos (Quiero ir hacia ti, quiero quedarme dormido otra vez) La realidad sin ti es como un sueño en el que tu estas corriendo lejos Al igual que un cinta de Moebius, vamos dando vueltas y vueltas Tu estas tratando de dejarme una vez mas No des la vuelta, estoy sosteniéndome en tu brazo Si quieres irte, trata de irte Trata de dejar, mientras entras en mi corazón latiendo por ti Ahora mismo (Si) Era tan dulce que tuve una horrible pesadilla Habíamos empezado todo desde el principio (Habíamos empezado) Tu no estás aquí pero todo sigue igual En este sueño, el momento en que me dejaste (Ah~) Oh~ Una cruel noche esta llegando a mi sin cesar Oh~ Cierro los ojos otra vez, llevándome de vuelta a ese sueño En un sueño eterno del cual nunca voy a despertar. 'Hangul' Look. Love is a nightmare. Time’s over 기적은 내게 와주었어 첨부터 우린 시작되었어 너의 모든 것을 전부 알고 있기에 난 자신이 있어 yeah (차가워) 기분 탓이겠지 (낯설어) 그게 난 상관없어 (고마워) 이렇게 내게 돌아온 거 하나면 돼 나 사랑하지? 너무 두렵고 끔찍한 악몽을 꿨어 네가 나를 막 떠나갔어 영원히 네가 들어도 말 안 되는 꿈이잖아 널 내가 잃을 리 없을 텐데 일초도 떨어지지만 말아다오 아니 내가 널 안 놓을게 사소한 거 이? 내가 다 받아줄게 (다 받아줄게) (다 받아줄게) 나 사랑하지? 너무 두렵고 끔찍한 악몽을 꿨어 네가 나를 막 떠나갔어 영원히 네가 들어도 말 안 되는 꿈이잖아 널 내가 잃을 리 없을 텐데 Oh~ 네가 떠난 나의 모습은 꿈속이라도 싫어 난 Oh~ 네가 나의 곁에만 있다면 악몽이라도 좋아 난 갑자기 흐려지는 너 (아무런 말도 나오질 않는 나) 눈 뜨기가 두려워 지금 (너에게 갈래 다시 나 잠들래) 네가 없는 현실 네가 도망가는 꿈속 마치 뫼비우스의 띠처럼 돌고 또 도는 우리 둘 역시 넌 다시 나를 떠나려고 한다 뒤돌자마자 네 팔을 붙잡아 갈 테면 가봐 널 향해 두근대는 내 심장밟고 떠나가봐 Right now (Yeah~) 너무 달아서 끔찍한 악몽을 꿨어 우리 첨부터 모든 것을 시작한 (모든 것을 시작한) 여기 넌 없어 모든 게 다 그대로야 날 네가 떠나던 찰나의 꿈 (Ah~) Oh~ 잔인한 밤이 끝없이 날 찾아오고 있어 Oh~ 다시 눈을 감아본다 다시 나를 그 꿈속으로 다시는 깨지 않을 영원한 꿈속으로 'Video' MV Ver. center|516 px MV Dance Ver. center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop